


(let's get) high

by writenow753



Series: (let's get) jjp [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, FML, Face-Fucking, Family time, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jackson is a Dad, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Mile High Club, Moving In Together, Plans For The Future, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, SO MUCH TEASING, Sequel, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing, family matters, i blame park jinyoung's face for this, it's fun you should try it, jealous!jaebum, jjp are my otp, kids are cute, lapslock, put a ring on it, role play, sexy!times, tease!jinyoung, the complete opposite of pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writenow753/pseuds/writenow753
Summary: a sequel to (let's get) physical. because my muse is a total jjp fangirl obviously.this is probably not what you’re expecting at all but i hope you’ll enjoy it anyway





	

**Author's Note:**

> the moral to the previous story still holds true

it’s the first saturday in september, and they’re at jackson’s house.

people milling about, inside and out. women, gathered and talking about mysterious things only known and understood by the female species (and complete greek to men everywhere). guys, talking about football and the upcoming season — how about ‘em cowboys? the back door slamming shut, despite warnings from parents, as excited littles ones race about with the family dog chasing behind, barking happily.

it’s nothing but chaos, and it makes jinyoung smile. he stands next to jackson, who’s manning the grill while jaebum heads inside to grab beers.

jackson calls himself wang master chef, and he has a barbecue apron that says so (courtesy a gag gift from jaebum a couple years back). teresa, his wife, just rolls her eyes at her husband and tells him he better not burn the meat or his ass will be cooked. jinyoung wisely says nothing.

since the moment he met jackson, he knew they’d be best friends. he loves jackson’s family just as much — their welcoming nature that makes you feel like you’ve known them a lifetime despite having met hours before. he frequently teases jaebum that the only reason he stays with him is because he worries who’d get custody of jackson if they broke up.

“—you would be perfect for my client who just had his heart broken.”

jaebum arrives back with drinks, handing out beer to jackson and jinyoung and keeping the last one for himself. “have you forgotten jackson has a wife and baby? isabella, who is celebrating her first birthday today, and the reason why we’re here?”

“of course not. i was just saying he’d be perfect, if he wasn’t happily married with a kid and if he played for our team.” jinyoung takes a sip from his beer. “or you know, if he was bi.”

“he isn’t,” jaebum answers on his friend’s behalf.

jackson’s focusing on perfecting his barbecue technique. he has ribs slow-cooking on the grill already, but for the little ones and adults that can’t wait another hour until they’re done, he’s about to add burgers and hotdogs to the grill to keep guests happy and satisfied.

“you sound pretty confident. did you hit on jackson?” jinyoung’s just joking but then he sees his boyfriend’s face. “holy shit. how come i never knew about this?”

not wanting to miss an opportunity to embarrass his friend, jackson glances over at jinyoung and grins. (he has a mutual love and affection for jaebum’s boyfriend.) “oh, he tried it. what did you do again, jaebum? i remember there being a shitload of tequila involved… and what was that song you kept insisting on singing? it was by ce—”

that’s all jackson manages to share before jaebum clamps a restraining hand over his mouth. “please for all the love you claim you have for me, don’t do this to me.” jackson protests vehemently before finally giving in and nodding, and jaebum shoots him a warning look and lets go.

jackson gives jinyoung an apologetic smile. “sorry bros before…” he stops himself before getting himself into (more) trouble. “anyway, doesn’t matter. if i was bi, i’d never go for jaebum.” with the tongs he’s using to place hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill, he makes an ‘x’ in the air. “jinyoung’s more my style. i’ve seen his ass in jeans.”

“aw you sweet-talker, thanks sugar,” jinyoung drawls (doing a semi-decent southern imitation for a native of chicago) and winks at jackson.

“you,” jaebum points to jinyoung, “stop being a tease. and jackson, quit flirting with my boyfriend.”

“it’s not flirting. it’s a hypothetical situation. right, jinyoung?”

“well your wife is over there holding your really adorable baby girl and she’s got a knife in her other hand so whatever she thinks you’re doing, i’m going to agree with.” (teresa is the best, she is. but he still remembers her pregnant and about to kill jackson for forgetting to pick up a carton of salted caramel ice cream and a jar of hot and spicy pickles on his way home. that memory is forever seared into his brain, jackson’s high-pitched girly scream and teresa moving faster than any heavily eight-months pregnant woman should, defying all laws of science and nature.)

jackson turns around immediately and puts his hands together to form a heart — “cheesy,” jaebum coughs — and shouts, “i love you,” to his wife who gives him the finger in return, making jinyoung and jaebum snicker at their friend’s expense. shrugging, he turns his attention back to grilling. “this is just foreplay, nothing to worry about. when you’ve known each other most of your lives like we have, you’ve got to keep it interesting.”

teresa walks by a moment later. “don’t talk about our sex life.”

“wouldn’t dream of it.”

“uh-huh, sure.” she laughs anyway and kisses him loudly. she holds up their daughter next and jackson leans over and kisses his baby girl on the cheek. “how long until the burgers and hotdogs are done?”

“not too much longer.”

“you boys behave.” she looks pointedly at her husband and jaebum. to jinyoung, she smiles widely and says, “try to rub off on these two troublemakers, will you?”

“it’s a tall order, but i’ll try,” jinyoung says, tipping his imaginary cowboy hat. “anything for you.”

she shakes her head at his dramatics and walks over to join family and friends sitting down at the tables they’d set out earlier in the backyard.

“why does it always seem like my wife likes you best?”

before jinyoung can offer a reason, jaebum speaks up. “because he bribes her with chocolate and sweet concoctions he makes. it’s why i like him best too.”

“is that the only reason?” jinyoung reaches over and slides his hand toward the front of jaebum’s jeans.

“just one of the many shining qualities i love about you,” jaebum replies with a quick grin, taking jinyoung’s wandering hand and pressing a kiss to the center of it.

jinyoung smiles, then his face falls thinking back to his brokenhearted client. he shares the basics of what happened. “do you think it’s wrong to set him up with someone? not now of course, but maybe later. do you think it’s ethical, since i took his ex’s money for the engagement party?”

jackson groans. “i swear if you start debating ethics, then next thing i know you two will disappear. jaebum talks boring law terms which turns into sexual innuendos and we all know how that story ends.”

“hey that was only one time, and it was new year’s eve. you supplied us with alcohol,” jinyoung says, more than happy to shift blame and remind jackson.

“we didn’t destroy anything in your bathroom—”

jinyoung pokes jaebum in the side, and whispers, “babe, remember we kind of did.”

jackson glares at his friends. “yes, the towel bar. that you could have told me was loose so that when i stepped out of the shower the following morning and grabbed onto it, i wouldn’t have fallen on my ass in the tub.”

jinyoung bites his lip to keep from laughing out loud. (jaebum, however, fails.) “we’re really sorry.”

“it still took a month for you to confess your wrongdoings, and only after you felt sorry about the diet teresa put me on because she was afraid i was gaining too much weight due to my superhuman strength i all of a sudden developed…”

jaebum remembers that well, jackson wouldn’t quit complaining about the diet until finally he gave in and told his friend the cliffnotes version of events. “you’ve got to admit it makes for a pretty funny story.”

“sure, it does. you two should come with warning labels attached.”

“we’re not that bad! we can keep our hands to ourselves for one afternoon,” jinyoung insists.

jackson gives him a look, like if you expect me to believe that, then i’ve got a bridge to sell you. “i saw where your hand went earlier.”

“and you were supposed to be the good friend and pretend you didn’t see that.” he sighs and meets jaebum’s gaze. “why are we friends with him again?”

“because his family is amazing.” they answer in perfect sync.

“you two wound me. sorry, i didn’t mean to offend your delicate sensibilities,” jackson says, as he starts plating hotdogs and hamburgers. “you know i love you both, and i’m happy that jaebum found what i have with teresa with you, jinyoung.”

“we love you too. now go deliver the food to the hungry masses before they start a revolt, and tell your wife you’re sorry—”

“for what?”

“anything. and hold your precious daughter… because in a little while i’m going to come and steal her. i want to be her favorite uncle and for her to love me best.”

jackson takes the platter of food and leaves, as his two best friends start to argue. he finds it amusing they ignore the fact isabella has five blood-related uncles, so the field for favorite is already steep.

“i’ve known jackson longer, and i was best man at their wedding.” jaebum lists back-to-back reasons why he should be number one in isabella’s heart.

“but i want to be her favorite,” jinyoung protests. “she already likes me a lot.”

“baby, she likes me just as much. she just turned one. if you make silly faces at her, give her piggyback rides, let her pull your hair and twirl her around in your arms… you’re pretty much in the running.”

“true. but the formative years are important, so i need to put in a lot of effort, lay the groundwork—”

“i could take her for swimming lessons,” jaebum suggests, ready to defend his potential title and build his own strong foundation.

“i can take her to the park, she loves that… and i can teach her how to bake.”

“horseback riding lessons!”

“she’s only one,” jinyoung reminds him.

“you’re right, those can wait. but i can buy her a pony.”

“no fair, no buying love with hugely expensive gifts.”

“you’re just jealous because you never got a pony when you were little, right?”

“maybe?” jinyoung laughs. “it would be fun, we should totally buy her a pony. we’d definitely secure favorite uncle status then.”

“we? so now we’re sharing favorite uncle status?”

“i’ve decided i wouldn’t mind sharing the spot of number one uncle with you.”

“oh, really? that’s very generous of you,” jaebum tells him, his eyes sparkling bright with amusement.

“i thought so.” jinyoung takes jaebum’s beer and sets it on top the porch along with his, before reaching down to grab both of jaebum’s hands and lace their fingers together. “babe?”

“hmm?”

“i love you.”

jaebum’s lips curl into a smile and he presses a quick kiss to jinyoung’s mouth. “love you too.” another kiss, and then, “what brought that on?”

there’s a matching smile on jinyoung’s face as he shrugs. “nothing, really. it’s just… you make me happy.”

—

it’s later that night, after all the party guests have gone home. cake had been smashed, gifts had been given (isabella in particular loved all the tissue paper that came in sparkly bags), and despite the song title, “it’s my party,” there were no tears shed by the birthday girl — her parents, another story.

they’re sitting in the backyard on a swing glider waiting for their friends to return after they give isabella a bath and tuck her in for the night.

jinyoung’s head rests against jaebum’s shoulder, his hand drawing lazy patterns on jaebum’s thigh.

it’s cooler now, thanks to the sun going down. more peaceful too, compared to the excitement from earlier.

and then.

“i want a baby.” it’s almost comical how fast the swing comes to a complete stop, while his heart does the exact opposite.

“jinyoung—” his arm’s around jinyoung’s waist, his hold tightening almost imperceptibly.

“wait, may i finish. please?” jaebum nods. “i don’t mean right now. just in the future. the one i keep picturing with you and me…. that future has started to include a little girl or boy. i don’t really care, as long as the baby’s healthy. i know there’s a lot to consider, adoption versus surrogacy and a million other details to work out.” jinyoung pauses and takes a steadying breath. “honestly, i’d given up on the idea of a family a long time ago, i thought that dreams weren’t always meant to come true. and then you came into my life, and i began to hope again. maybe it’s seeing jackson with isabella, maybe it’s because most of my clients these days are brides i worked with before and now they’re inviting me to cater their baby showers. you know i’ve always been the more emotional one in this relationship… and i really, god i really didn’t mean to bring this up here, now. this isn’t how i planned— i’m sorry.”

jaebum says his name in a soft caress, but jinyoung keeps staring off into the distance. “there’s no reason to be sorry, you can tell me anything. you know that. about having kids—”

jinyoung turns and silences him with a kiss. “you don’t have to answer now. it’s not something i’m ready for anyway, but i wanted to be fair to you and let you know how i felt. think about it, and later… later we can talk more.” he stands and walks away, and jaebum lets him, watching until he disappears into the house.

he stays seated as he looks up at the stars that begin to blanket the darkening night sky.

—

it’s a week later, a sunday to be exact, when jaebum lets himself into jinyoung’s apartment unannounced with the key jinyoung had given him months ago.

heading in the direction of the noise he hears, he finds his boyfriend in the kitchen and grins at the welcoming sight of jinyoung in jeans. jinyoung hadn’t heard him come in, thanks to the loud motor of his kitchen aide mixer and because he’s focused on stirring something in a sauce pot on the stove.

careful to keep his footsteps light, he sneaks up behind jinyoung and wraps his arms around his waist, leaning down to nuzzle the spot beneath jinyoung’s ear before murmuring, “something smells delicious.”

a pleased hum escapes his mouth as jinyoung relaxes and leans back comfortably. “leo, i told you we really had to stop meeting like this. i’ve got a boyfriend.”

jaebum’s answering growl makes jinyoung break into laughter.

“why do you always try to make me jealous?”

jinyoung twists the knob to the stove burner to simmer and places the wooden spoon on a napkin by the counter before covering the pot with a lid. he turns in jaebum’s arms and smiles when he sees jaebum scowling. “sorry, i can’t resist. you’re just really fucking hot when you get all possessive like.”

“tease,” jaebum accuses him, but he’s smiling when he says it.

“and you love it. don’t try to deny it.” he encircles jaebum’s neck with his arms. “i didn’t realize you were coming over. i thought this was a work weekend for you.”

“finished it, missed you.”

jinyoung kisses him hello, letting him know that he missed him too by the way his mouth moves against his. the timer goes off and he reluctantly pulls away. “sorry.”

jaebum steps back and watches jinyoung’s effortless dance across the kitchen floor, shutting the timer and mixer off, grabbing a bowl and olive oil from where he placed them earlier, and gently removing the dough from the metal bowl to place it in a lightly oiled bowl. he grabs a kitchen towel and covers it loosely.

“making bread?” he asks, hoping jinyoung will say yes.

“your favorite, focaccia. and i’m making a homemade tomato and basil sauce. i’ve got pasta that i froze last time i made a large batch. i was going to come over later with a bottle of wine and make you dinner.”

“you are too good to me.”

a pleased smile paints jinyoung’s face. “give me a few minutes to clean up some of this mess and i’ll meet you in the living room.”

jaebum steps forward and takes the kitchen aide bowl and dough hook from jinyoung. “finished?” jinyoung nods and he places it in the sink. “let me wash everything and clean up and you go sit down.”

“thank you.” jinyoung cleans and dries his hands, then presses a short kiss to jaebum’s lips. “you’re pretty great yourself.”

fifteen minutes later, jaebum takes a seat by jinyoung and hands him a folder he brought with him.

“open it.”

inside is half a dozen house brochures.

“my townhouse renewal is up in february and your apartment lease is up a couple months before that. what do you think about using our free time on weekends to start house hunting together?”

“i’d like that.” jinyoung flips through one of the magazines, staring down at photos of houses in various sizes. “how many bedrooms were you thinking about looking at?” he asks the question casually, but jaebum understands what he wants to know.

“i was thinking five.”

“five?” jaebum nods. “that’s a lot of space for just the two of us.”

“one room would be ours, the master bedroom. then an office for each of us, and the other two can be guest bedrooms when our family comes to visit… until we fill them some other way.”

fill them some other way…

“do you mean that?”

“i never thought of having a family,” jaebum admits. “i had my immediate family, love them. jackson and his family are great too. and then you came along and nothing has been the same since in my life. you make me want things i never wanted before. i watch you with isabella, i see how your face lights up when you hold her, i watch how you comfort her when she’s upset. you’re a natural. you would make a great father.”

“you’re great with her too,” jinyoung murmurs. seeing jaebum hold isabella for the first time after she had been born had been the precise moment his heart stepped off the precipice he’d been wavering on from insanely in-like and leaped headfirst into completely irrevocably in love. jaebum’s eyes had been bright with unshed tears as he congratulated his friends on the birth of their daughter and then his eyes turned and met his and he smiled and mouthed, isn’t she beautiful? and she had been, but in that moment, for him nothing compared to jaebum.

“i know you said you’d give me time to think about things, but i don’t need time. all i want is you. i want a home with you, and i want to fill that home with patters of tiny feet, laughter, and chaos in the future.”

“so much chaos. do you think we can handle it?”

“i do, because i love you and i’ll be there in the midst of it with you.”

“i think our future sounds pretty close to perfect. and as much as i can’t wait to start a family with you, i’m also happy with how things are now. just you and me.” setting the folder with housing pamphlets on the coffee table, he takes jaebum’s hand in his and pulls him to his feet. “the bread needs at least another hour to rise, and the pasta sauce is simmering on low heat on the stove—”

“any ideas on how we should spend that time?”

“i’ve got a few ideas,” jinyoung grins and leads him back to his bedroom.

—

on the weekend before jinyoung’s lease runs out, jaebum surprises him with a private plane to chicago to visit his family.

jinyoung had been back home twice since they started dating. the first time, a year ago at christmas. jaebum hadn’t been able to fly back then, so he hung out with jackson’s family over the holidays, skyped with his family, and maybe did a little more than innocent skyping with jinyoung. (thank god for technology and built-in laptop cameras.) the second time (and coincidentally, the first time jaebum officially met jinyoung’s parents and family) was two months later when jinyoung wanted to return for his grandparents’ fiftieth wedding anniversary.

“this is the best surprise ever, i can’t believe you planned this for me.” jinyoung looks like a kid in a candy store. “i’ve never flown in a private plane before. have you?”

they’ve been in the air for only five minutes, and the female flight attendant had already given them both a glass of champagne.

“a few times. rich clients.” jaebum shrugs. it hadn’t been a big deal to him, but he’s pleased jinyoung is enjoying himself. “do you want to watch a movie, or would you rather go lie down? i know you’ve been staying up late hours to finish packing, and you got up early today. there’s a bed in the back.”

“there’s an actual bed on this plane?” jinyoung finishes the glass of champagne in his hand and turns to look behind him. “what kind of life have i been missing out on?” he asks, facing jaebum again. “maybe i should start to think about trying to snag one of the bride’s brothers from some filthy rich family and live in the sweet life of luxury. i think i could get use to this.” he sighs and leans back, the leather soft and supple underneath him.

“uh, remember me? your boyfriend, the one who took you on this plane in the first place,” jaebum interrupts jinyoung’s fantasy. “now you’re talking about ditching me for some sugar daddy?”

“this is the first time you’re taking me on a private plane.”

“if i promise this won’t be the last time, will you forget about your plan to find a richer man? no more sugar daddy talk.”

“what if i want to call you that?” jinyoung yawns. “is there really a bed back there?” he asks curious, as he stands to stretch and work out his tired muscles.

“yes, go lie down. rest and i’ll wake you up before we land.”

jinyoung remains standing in the same spot.

“what’s wrong?”

“aren’t you coming too?”

“you’re tired, and i thought you would want to sleep.”

“i’m not that tired.” he reaches down to grab jaebum’s hand, tugging lightly until jaebum is on his feet. “come on, my sweet sweet sugar daddy.”

“jinyoung.”

“yes, what?” he smiles, the picture perfect definition of sweetness and innocence.

(sweet and innocent are the last two words he would use to describe jinyoung. and he’s perfectly okay with that.)

“now question,” jinyoung starts to ask after they enter the bedroom. he shuts the door behind them and turns to face jaebum, lips pursed thoughtfully. “how soundproof are these walls?”

“probably pretty soundproof considering the types of people who own and rent these planes. but if you want i can always put on some music.” he takes his phone out of his pocket.

“jaebum, i swear if you suggest marvin gaye's “sexual healing” or d’angelo’s “brown sugar,” i’m going to smack you.”

“they’re good mood songs.”

“yeah and if you’re blasting them out loud, you might as well put a ‘do not disturb, we’re fucking’ sign outside the door… it’d be less obvious.”

“so no music, then?” jaebum grins and tosses his phone to the side. “you know, you’re the one who gets the most vocal in bed. not that i’m complaining or anything.”

“like you wouldn’t if positions were reversed.” he scoffs. “when you have me on all fours, ass in the air, and your tongue inside me. licking, sucking, kissing… all the while your hands are on my dick, never quite enough though, just fingers ghosting along, teasing. then your fingers one, two, three stretching me… lube, spit, your tongue all of it inside me and i’m begging for your cock, for you to fuck me… and all you do is slow the fuck down and start teasing me all over again.”

fuck, it’s getting hot in here. the picture jinyoung paints vivid in his mind, making his jeans uncomfortably tight as he recalls that particular weekend.

“i needed to make sure you were well prepped.” he had been out of town for work, then jinyoung had a busy schedule and it’d been three weeks since they had sex. (the wait had been fucking torture, but sinking into jinyoung’s welcoming body that first time that weekend had made him feel like he finally came home.) “and i didn’t want to hurt you.”

“sometimes i want it to hurt. sometimes i want to know that you are so hot for me that you can’t control yourself and it makes you snap and lose all self-restraint. i want you to take me, like i’m just a plaything that belongs to you.”

if jinyoung keeps talking like that, he’s pretty sure he will get his wish. (that or he’ll completely embarrass himself by coming in his pants before this party even starts.)

“so yes, sometimes i have to be vocal to tell you to hurry the fuck up and fuck me, because if you had your way i would be a crying mess begging you for hours.”

“your fuck me begging voice is really fucking hot. it turns me on.”

“you know what turns me on? you, every single inch of you.” his body is tense, needing jaebum to stop talking and take action. preferably by fucking him, every which way until he forgets his own name and where he was born. “i don’t care if the pilot, the copilot, and that innocent little flight attendant can hear me screaming your name—”

“we’ll just tip them more later.”

“exactly. now get the fuck over here before i explode.”

“no.”

“what do you mean no?” his head jerks up in surprise.

“i mean is that any way for you to speak to your sugar daddy? shouldn’t you say ‘please’ and ask nicely? use those southern manners you’ve learned. i don’t mind the language though. say ‘fuck’ as much as you want.” he’s only half teasing, but now that he’s said it, damn if he doesn’t want to see where this goes.

“sugar daddy, is it?” jinyoung asks, cocking his head to the side and running a finger along his lips as he contemplates the name.

jaebum nods.

jinyoung looks over at the bed, then back to jaebum, and smiles, making up his mind. “daddy?” he drops the sugar completely, he’s sweet enough as is.

holy shit that’s hot.

really really fucking hot.

“yes, baby?” (he’s more than a little impressed he can form actual words. and that he’s not reduced to gestures like, you. me. fuck. now.)

“do you want me on the bed, or do you want me to undress first?”

he locks the door, because he’s pretty sure as soon as jinyoung takes something off (even if it’s just his socks) all the thinking he’ll be able to do is with his head down south. he’s glad he already carried their luggage back to the room, since important things like lube and condoms are inside and he has no intention of leaving this room until the plane lands in chicago.

“take off your shirt and pants, nice and slow like i like it,” he orders. “leave your boxers on though. i want to take them off—” jinyoung undoes one button of his white button-down shirt; two, three. “—with my teeth.” a moan, and four more buttons undone and then jinyoung is shirtless. he battles with himself, wanting his hands on jinyoung versus wanting to enjoy the show; in the end, he stays still.

both their shoes came off the second they entered the plane, so jinyoung bends forward slightly, making sure jaebum has a great view of his ass while he removes the socks he’s wearing. next he slowly unzips his pants, and does this little shimmy that should be illegal in all fifty states (but he’s really fucking thankful that it’s not) and steps out of his pants. he kicks them off in the direction of where he tossed his shirt earlier.

(jaebum thinks next time he should make jinyoung fold them neatly while on his knees with his cock in his mouth.)

“can i help you take off your clothes?”

“tsk tsk, have you forgotten already?” he frowns, letting his obvious disappointment show.

“no, daddy.” he shyly smiles. “i’ll be a good boy for you.”

“will you now? we’ll see if i agree.” he steps closer to jinyoung, trails a leisurely hand down his chest, enjoying the way jinyoung’s body responds, shivering at his touch. his hand pauses at the waistband of jinyoung’s boxers. jinyoung whines, pressing his body forward, and jaebum takes a step back to tease. then forward again, to bite down lightly on the soft juncture between jinyoung’s neck and shoulder, earning a harsh intake of breath from the younger man. he grins and presses openmouthed kisses to soothe the area and to mark, while his hands settle on jinyoung’s hips to keep them still. “we’ve just barely started, baby boy. can you handle it?”

“i can handle anything you give me, daddy.” his hand grips jaebum’s cock through his jeans. he grins at the feel of heat and hard length, all just for him to enjoy, and reaches for the zipper to release him.

but his hand gets slapped away before he can have too much fun. “who said you could touch? did i say you could?”

“no, daddy. you didn’t. i’m sorry,” he says, his voice small at being chastised. he looks up at him, eyes darkened with lust and framed by long black lashes. “maybe i should get punished?”

there’s a hint of hope and anticipation in jinyoung’s voice that he can’t hide, and jaebum smirks.

“you’d like that, wouldn’t you? my baby boy, such a fucking slut. i bet i can have you begging for my cock in less than a min—”

jinyoung moans. “yes please, please let me…”

“but first i think you need to be taught the importance of rules and obedience. i can touch you wherever—” he grabs jinyoung’s ass, his fingers digging hard into soft flesh, “—or whenever i want. and why is that?”

“because i’m yours to do with however you want.”

“good boy.”

jinyoung preens like he fucking made the honor role.

“and because,” he prompts, wanting to hear jinyoung say the words.

“you’re my daddy.”

“exactly.” jaebum sits on the bed and gets comfortable. “now come here, lean over my knees.” jinyoung does as he’s told. jaebum’s denim jeans, rough against the naked flesh of his stomach. “good baby. now i want to take these off fully later,” he says, his hand stroking jinyoung’s ass through his boxers, before jerking them partway down so there will be no barrier for what’s to come. “just this will have to do for now. your ass is really something that should be celebrated.”

“thank you, daddy.”

“since you’re doing so well, how does fifteen spankings sound?”

“if you think that’s enough…”

the first time jaebum hits him, the sound and feel of his hand coming down hard on his ass loud and stinging, jinyoung cries out.

the seventh time, “fuck, fuck, fucking hell.” jinyoung repeats like a mantra, a prayer. and jaebum pauses worried he might have hit too hard until jinyoung begs, “more please. please god, more. harder, fuck daddy, hit me harder.”

by the time jaebum spanks him the fifteenth time, jinyoung’s a whimpering sobbing mess. his cock hard and leaking, and he really wants to reach down and wrap his fingers around his dick but he knows his daddy wouldn’t want him to.

“you did so good, you were fucking amazing, baby,” jaebum murmurs, helping jinyoung to his feet.

his legs are shaky and feel like they can give out at any second, so he’s thankful jaebum keeps his arms on him to prevent him from collapsing. he whimpers, wanting (needing) some kind of relief.

“you are so fucking amazing, and so hot, so fucking hot,” jaebum keeps up a steady stream of praise. “i think you deserve a reward for doing so well.”

“please, daddy,” jinyoung begs.

jaebum stands and cups jinyoung’s face with one hand and kisses him. pulling him to him and when jinyoung moans against his lips, he takes the opportunity to explore jinyoung’s mouth with his tongue. “daddy is so fucking proud of you, baby.”

jinyoung looks fucking wrecked, and jaebum can’t help but feel satisfied knowing that he is the only one who gets to see jinyoung like this. that he is the only one who makes jinyoung look like that.

“was that too much?” he knows he’s bending the rules of their little scenario slightly, but he needs to make sure jinyoung’s completely okay before this goes any further.

jinyoung shakes his head no.

“no?” his dick gets impossibly harder. “do you want more?”

he nods his head yes.

“use your words, baby,” he encourages him, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side.

“i want more.”

“what do you want? tell me.”

“i want to taste you, i want your cock in my mouth. i want to be on my knees for you, daddy. would you like that?”

“daddy would very much like that,” he says, quickly getting rid of his jeans and boxers. he shoves jinyoung down to the carpeted floor, not caring that his ass is still red and stinging from just getting whipped. jinyoung said he wanted pain, he wanted to be used like he was just a plaything for him to take however he wanted. who is he to disappoint his baby boy? “do you know how to suck daddy’s cock?” he asks, tangling a hand in jinyoung’s hair to yank his head back, so he’s forced to look up at him.

his tongue darts out and he licks his bottom lip, making jaebum groan, thinking of getting those fuck me lips on his cock. “i lick it like a lollipop, right daddy? i can take long swipes with my tongue, and then i can suck on it… i may get a little messy daddy, but i hope that will be okay?”

“fuck,” jaebum groans. “yes baby as messy as you want.” he’s already picturing jinyoung’s face covered in cum.

“can i use my hands on you please, can i touch you too, daddy? daddy—”

jaebum shoves jinyoung’s head down. “damn it, jinyoung, fucking hell if you don’t put your mouth on me right this second, i’m really going to fuck you up so—”

and the rest of his threat is lost because jinyoung’s a good boy and does exactly like his daddy asks and takes him in his mouth like the little cockslut that he is.

jaebum doesn’t think he’ll last long. not with jinyoung’s mouth on his dick, taking his sweet time licking him like he’s a fucking tootsie pop and he wants to see how many licks it will take until he reaches the prized candy center. just when he’s about to tell jin— no, his baby to open wide, his baby is so fucking good and knows exactly what he wants and then he’s taking him in deep, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks hard on him. his hands, one on his ass, the other reaching up to play with his balls.

“daddy,” jinyoung moans around his cock.

there it is, he feels it coming and he jerks jinyoung’s head back so he can spill his cum on his baby’s face. jinyoung whimpers, like a kid upset at being denied his favorite treat. he wants to take his tongue and lick at the cum dripping down his face, but he waits with clasped hands in his lap, dick painfully hard.

“fuck,” jaebum mutters, taking in the picture of jinyoung on his knees, clad only in boxers, and his face covered in cum. “get up,” he orders. jinyoung obeys. “now go lie down on the bed, and daddy will help clean you up.”

and then he’s licking his cum off of jinyoung’s face, like a cat. careful not to spill any as he says, “open up, baby,” letting the cum spill and fall into jinyoung’s mouth who takes it (like anything he gives him) willingly.

——

it’s three hours after they’ve landed in chicago and arrived at jinyoung’s parents’ place that jaebum finds himself hiding behind a shed in the backyard like he’s in some james bond movie.

he’d been tricked is what happened.

jinyoung’s sister and her family had come over, and that’s how he ends up outside in the first place with jinyoung. the kids wanted to build frosty the snowman, and since it’s december in chicago that means there’s plenty of snow on the ground to make that happen. building frosty and baby frosty had been fun. the kids he met once before remembered him and he enjoyed playing with them.

it’s just after snowmen building, jinyoung challenges him to a snowball fight. him versus jinyoung who is aided by his niece (four years old) and nephew (six). not exactly fair odds, but jinyoung teases him that he claimed to be the king of snowball fights so he shouldn’t have any problems defeating two small kids and him. and then he goes for the jugular and calls him a chicken.

obviously for the sake of his pride, those are fighting words. which is how he ends up hiding behind the shed, cold, wet, and out of breath. (totally not a cowardly move. he just needs a second to regroup and resupply his arsenal of snowballs. at least that’s what he tells himself.)

“uncle jaebum.”

sh-crap. he’d been discovered. he turns around and breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees jinyoung’s niece standing in front of him. alone.

“will you tie my boot laces? i can’t find uncle jinyoung.”

“of course, come here.” he beckons her closer and kneels down to tie her shoelace. with his head down and focused on tightening the other lace so it won’t come undone later, he doesn’t even see the attack coming until he feels ice cold snow being shoved (gleefully) down his shirt. he jumps up (mindful of little ears, he doesn’t curse) and sees jinyoung laughing hysterically along with his nephew who seems to find it equally funny.

“good job, sweetie.” jinyoung bends slightly and high-fives his niece.

et tu, brute? he thinks solemnly as he stares at the adorable little girl. the betrayal stings. jinyoung’s a bad influence. “you used jenny to distract me, didn’t you?” he asks, even though it’s obvious that’s exactly what happened.

jinyoung sticks his tongue out and grins. “you said you were the reigning champion of snowball fights, and i warned you that i’m sneaky.”

“you did.” it’s true. deciding to take a page out of his boyfriend’s playbook, he holds out his arms toward the little girl. “why don’t you come to my side and help me this time? i’ll give you a cookie later.” next he looks at jinyoung’s nephew, henry. “if you help me beat uncle jinyoung, i’ll take you to the toy store tomorrow and you can pick out whatever you want.”

“i wanna toy too!” jenny shouts, as she runs straight into jaebum’s arms. he laughs and picks her up, settling her into a comfortable position as he promises he’ll buy her a toy too.

henry looks at his uncle first, then jaebum. “sorry, uncle jinyoung,” he says and joins jaebum’s side.

“no fair,” jinyoung pouts. “you can’t bribe my niece and nephew.” he’s torn between amusement and being upset that his own flesh and blood sold him out so quickly for a cookie and shiny new toy. (and maybe he’s a little upset that he didn’t think to bribe them first.)

“hey, you’re the one who taught me all’s fair in love and snowball fights.”

—

there are three bathrooms in his parents’ house, and jinyoung takes a shower last, opting to let the kids and jaebum shower first.

and when jinyoung comes down the stairs thirty minutes later, freshly showered and clean and a towel in hand drying his still-damp hair, jaebum meets him at the bottom of the stairs and greets him with a kiss. it’s a short, chaste kiss in deference to the number of people standing and sitting a few feet away.

“why are you all looking at me like that? did i put my shirt on wrong side out?” jinyoung asks, looking down quickly and seeing no, his shirt is on correct. he feels a sudden case of nerves at being the center of attention. he sees his mom wrap an arm around his father and hug him close. his sister looks like she’s trying not to cry while his brother-in-law has jenny in his lap and henry plays quietly with a few race cars at his feet.

“there’s a reason i brought you here today, well, this weekend,” jaebum begins.

“yes, you didn’t want me to worry about moving and because we won’t be able to fly out in a couple of weeks for christmas.”

“that’s true, but they’re not the only reasons. i know how important family is to you, so i wanted to do this at your childhood home. we both grew up in this city, my parents’ place is half an hour away. we never met once, but fate and stars aligned and when you walked into my life, i never expected it to change so much. it changed for the better.” jaebum kneels down on one knee.

“jaebum, are you…” he can feel everyone’s eyes on the two of them, but for him all he can see is jaebum. he blinks back tears, because he wants to remember every little detail of this moment. this memory that will forever be etched in his mind.

“jinyoung park, i love you. and i want a future with you, i can’t promise that there won’t be some hard times but i can and will promise that you will never doubt how much i love you. will you marry me?” he opens the small velvet box he’s holding in his hand and takes out a ring. inside, for jinyoung to find later, there’s an inscription that reads, ‘for as long as the stars are above you’.

jinyoung puts his left hand out in answer. “yes, and yes, and yes.” he hears laughing in the background and jenny asking why her mommy and grandmother are crying, but all he cares about is jaebum putting the ring on his finger and the smile that graces jaebum’s face. “come here,” he says, pulling jaebum to his feet and wrapping his arms around him. “i love you so very much.” he kisses him, not caring that there are little eyes watching or that his parents are right there or that his sister whistles in approval.

and three minutes later from his sister, “get a room!”

he lets jaebum go and flashes an apologetic smile to his parents.

then there are hugs and laughter and congratulations and nothing but chaos but it’s wonderfully perfect and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

—

it’s after helping his mom in the kitchen with dinner prep that he finds jaebum and pulls him into the nearest room. within seconds, he shuts the door and has jaebum backed against the wall as his mouth descends on his.

jaebum moans and jinyoung lets his tongue slip inside, enjoying the taste of chocolate that he finds. one hand slides underneath jaebum’s t-shirt, the other tangles in jaebum’s hair, pulling him closer.

“jinyoung,” jaebum murmurs against his lips and breaks the kiss. “there’s something else i need to tell you.”

“what?” jinyoung steps back, letting his hands fall to his side. “i don’t know if i can handle any more of your surprises today.”

“about moving…”

“what’s wrong? did the movers call you?”

“nothing’s wrong. it’s just that your stuff isn’t being moved to my townhouse.”

“why not?”

“because both our things are being moved to the house on sullivan street.” while jinyoung had been busy packing up his things, he had been just as busy doing the same. secretly.

“no, that can’t be right. how?” he asks, more than a little stunned. “jaebum, we can’t afford that house.”

that house that is everything he could dream and want for their future and future kids, that house that is still way out of their price range for them to comfortably manage monthly payments on.

“my parents and your parents chipped in and helped, it’s their early wedding gift to us. i know you said you couldn’t handle any more surprises, but i hope this one is okay.”

“it’s more than okay. i am marrying the most amazing man in the world. how did my stars ever get so lucky?”

looking at jinyoung, jaebum can’t help but think his stars are luckier.

“so we have a house. our first house,” jinyoung says and gets a little thrill at the word ‘our’.

“yes, a house with five bedrooms and a huge backyard and a fully renovated kitchen that should be perfect for you.”

“you are perfect for me, everything else is just icing on the cake,” jinyoung tells him, stepping closer and linking his arms around jaebum’s waist. “i love you.” kissing him softly, before leaning forward to lightly nip at his ear and whisper, “daddy.”

“shh, keep that in the bedroom.”

“aren’t we in a bedroom?” he looks around, making a show of pretending he didn’t know exactly where he had dragged jaebum. “actually we’re in my parents’ bedroom.”

the look on jaebum’s face is kodak-priceless. “you’re kidding. jinyoung, please tell me you’re joking.” he glances to the right then the left, hoping to god there’s no hidden cameras planted.

instead of answering, jinyoung doubles over laughing.

“this isn’t funny. i want your parents to like me.”

“they do.”

“i want them to continue liking me,” he quickly rephrases.

“they love you. you brought me home on a private plane just so you could ask my father in person for his permission to marry me.”

“that was— wait, how did you know that?” he had asked when jinyoung was still in the shower from playing in the snow.

“i saw my mom crying earlier—” at jaebum’s worried look, he assures him, “happy tears. she thought it was sweet. apparently you already asked over the phone, but you said you wanted to ask in person before you proposed. to be honest, i didn’t realize you were so old-fashioned.”

“i’m not, not really. it’s just that you make me want to take care of you and do things the proper way.”

“you do know that we’re already living in sin and all that, right? since we’ve had s-e-x multiple times, twice coming here in fact.” he smiles recalling that particular memory. mile high club, check and check.

“well, semi-properly. if i didn’t know better, i would think you were the lawyer in this relationship.”

“i’m a quick learner,” jinyoung quips.

“yes you are. now we should go socialize with your family before they get the wrong idea about why we’ve been missing for the past twenty minutes.”

“wrong idea? we’re in love, and engaged now. i’ve got the ring to prove it,” he says, grinning and holding out his hand and waving it in front of jaebum’s face. he can’t wait to get back home and show it off to everyone he knows (and maybe a few strangers). “this isn’t the 1900s. who knew my daddy could whisper dirty dirty things to me this morning and would be blushing at the thought of my parents thinking we have sex. it’s kind of hot. and it’s turning me on.”

“stop that!” he lightly swats his backside.

“oh, hey there.” jinyoung laughs, dancing away. “no spanking. i thought you didn’t want them to think there was any funny business going on in here…. especially since it’s,” his voice drops to a stage whisper, “my parents’ bedroom.”

“jinyoung, please. i’m begging you—”

“ooh, you’re begging me now?”

“yes, i have only met your parents twice, this being the second time which is when i asked them to trust me to make you happy and allow me to marry you thereby making me the happiest man in the world. so yes, please please for the love of all things holy, stop fucking teasing me and talking sex and looking at me like that. i’ll do anything.”

“anything?” intrigued now, and having way too much fun at jaebum’s expense, he puts a finger in his mouth like a porn star and slowly pulls it out, letting his teeth slightly scrape the skin. he bites his lips next, and jaebum moans.

(heaven help him. jinyoung will be the death of him yet.)

“yes, baby. please. i really don’t want to talk with your dad with a raging hard-on.”

“all right.”

“really?” jinyoung agrees way too easily for him to not be a little suspicious.

“yes, really. i’m not that mean, am i?” he asks standing in front of jaebum.

“no, you are the sexiest, most wonderful man i know and you are my fiancé and i love you.”

“love you too.” he presses a quick kiss to jaebum’s lips. short and sweet, since he promised to play nice. “just one tiny tiny little minute detail about that anything you promised me… so small it’s really not even worth mentioning in the first place, except you know full disclosure and everything… before we go out and join everyone…”

“yes?” he finds lawyer-talk coming from jinyoung’s mouth really hot.

“next time, you’re calling me mommy.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *the inscription on jinyoung’s ring is lyrics from an ellie goulding song: how long will i love you? as long as stars are above you. and longer if i can. 
> 
> i didn’t curse that much in this. idk it felt weird because i mentioned kids a lot. then i introduced daddy!kink in this, so i don’t exactly know what that says about me. 
> 
> tbh, still not super comfortable writing smut. and i obviously fail at writing pwp. (sorry!) my muse demanded plot. (so much plot!) 
> 
> comments are love and make my day. what worked well for you? what didn’t? has my porn writing cred increased with this fic? (and is there such a thing as porn cred? if not, there totally should be.) constructive criticism is my friend, don’t be shy.


End file.
